


Missing Home

by Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Big Brothers, Daddy Yondu, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drunk Dialing, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Mush, Gen, Going Home, Growing Up, Growing up with the Ravagers wasn't as bad as people think, Guardians need to learn to get along with the Ravagers they are Peter's first family after all, Homesickness, Humor, Hurt Peter Quill, Kidnapping, Kraglin can be scary, M/M, Maternal Instincts, Momma Kraglin, Multi, Nobody mess with Peter Quill, Other, Overprotective, Overprotective Parents, Papa Yondu, Parent-Child Relationship, Parental Kraglin, Parental Yondu, Peter Quill Feels, References to steven universe, Rumors, Steven Universe - Freeform, Team as Family, Unconventional Families, well not really but still, worried Kraglin, worried Yondu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood/pseuds/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this promt:</p><p>Peter loves his new friends and living a life where he's not part of a criminal gang. However, sometimes, he misses Yondu and the place he called home for so long. One night, Peter's drunk and ends up drunk dialing Yondu and telling him how homesick he is. The next morning, the Guardians are greeted by the sight of the Ravager ship outside their door and a whistling Space Pirate demanding to take his boy home, as clearly the Guardians aren't taking care of him. A hungover Peter is absolutely no help to either side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a promt I've seen. Trying to clear alot of stuff off my comp and I had forgot I had this.

Peter loved being Star Lord..he loved having people look at him and see more then a Terran brat that the ravagers had called him. (though now he knew it was more out of affection then any real hate) but still..he had nights. Nights where he missed the sounds of the ship and the crew..the foot falls of Yondu or Kraglin stopping outside his room and listening for his breathing to know he was in there and not sneaking off to cause trouble. He misses Cook sneaking him sweets when he'd run errands for him. Or the way Horuz despite acting like he hated him actually looked out for him when the new recruits got uppity and thought picking on their youngest member was smart.

 

He chuckled and took a deep drink of the green gunk that passed for a stiff drink. It burned on the way down and wasn't going to melt his insides so he counted it as a win. The others were sleeping..but tonight..like most nights lately..he couldn't sleep. It was took quite and too loud in the ship.

 

He loathed to admit..and he wouldn't out loud at least..say his misses the ravagers...misses Yondu..misses Kraglin and it makes him close to crying. It felt like..like he had lost his mom again..and that was stupid. They weren't dead..and he had long gotten over her death..he still had nights. Of course those nights used to be eased by Kraglin. The first mate..had basicly mothered him from the moment he was on the ship and dumped into his arms by the captain who couldn't stand the way Quill hadn't stopped crying.

 

His eyes were burning and he tried hard to pretend it was the drink and not the tears he was fighting back as a wave of homesickness flooded him and all he wanted was for someone to notice. He wasn't as strong as he liked to pretend..and he knew only two people ever really knew him well enough to know without him saying a thing.

 

It was that feeling that some how convinced him in his drunk state to dial the private com line that he knew would be answered by one of two people. To be honest..he wasn't surprised when both figures appeared on the screen.

 

“Quill..boy what's wrong?” Yondu demanded

 

“Peter?” Kraglin added his voice thick with worry the moment he could see that not only was Peter leaning against the console like he was hurt but he was crying. “Sweetheart what's wrong?”

 

It took several minutes of gentle coaxing from Kraglin and a lot of worried commits from Yondu before Peter managed to get out.

 

“I miss home.” It stunned them both thinking Peter had gotten over his homesickness of Terra a long time ago but before they could comment Peter added the next part making Kraglin let out a soft whine of his kind one any parent made when their child was in pain and they couldn't do anything. “I miss you both...I miss the ravagers and..and my room...and it's stupid..I'm a ad..adu..a grown up..I shouldn't.”

The rest of what was said was lost in a haze for Peter..he wasn't sure he'd remember it anyway.

 


	2. The Call from Kraglin and Yondu's pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's going to get sappy..just telling you now. The Guardian's are going to be so damn screwed

 

Yondu had been right in the middle of talking his mate out of his pants when the com with his private line flared to light. It made the Centenarian curse but he got up and clicked in open once he realized it was his boy.

 

“Quill..boy what's wrong?” he had demanded the moment he saw his son's face. Kraglin leaned over his shoulder worry lines already etching on his face as he looked harder at the image..fuck the kid was crying..and he looked..well like shit. What were those bastards doing to him.

 

All they managed to get out of him were a few words and sounds..mostly mumbled phrases and nothing else...what however made him feel like his own arrow was in his heart when Peter said he missed home..missed them.

 

“Sweetheart.” Kraglin said taking the com and sitting on the bed. “It's okay....why don't you just come home..I promise it will be okay.”  
  
“I can't..you don't want me...was bad..” Peter had hiccuped before turning into a babbling mess that was half common, half Xandarian, and part Centenarian.

 

Finally Yondu had had enough when Peter let out a whistle that he hadn't used since he was 10..it translated simply 'pouching in danger..'. That was the final straw and Yondu got up and left the room going to the deck and changing their course. He used the tracker..the one he very rarely had to use..after all it only tracked Peter to find out where the kid was. It would be their morning before they got to them..but it didn't fucking matter..his kid..his and Kraglin's baby needed them.

 

“Hold on son..Daddy's coming.” he thought as the stars rabidly moved by.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the cabin Peter was still a sobbing mess on screen while Kraglin did everything he could to sooth his frazzled baby. He hated this..he hated that he wasn't there to hold him. To sooth him..not that Peter had let him do it much since he turned sixteen but still. There were nights even after the boy had turned 19 that he had still crawled into bed with them on bad night sleeping contently between them.

 

“Peter it's okay sweetheart.” Kraglin crooned softly wondering where the hell Yondu went to and why the hell the boy's crew weren't there..they should be taking care of him damn it.

 

“I just want..I just wanted to prove myself..did that..but you..it..want home momma.” Peter slurred out softly before reaching for the bottle.

 

“Baby that's enough..take your com and get in bed.” Kraglin said gently. He felt relief when Peter listened dropping the bottle in the near by bin and got up stumbling a bit to his bunk and curled up. Peter was still crying but it was softer and Kraglin started to hum before he sang a few lyrics one of the lullaby’s he had learned when he was younger.

 

Finally the sniffling and the crying quieted and the soft sounds of Peter's breathing came through..however..he didn't turn it off..he couldn't..so he sat there and listened to the sounds of his son's breathing..at least until Yondu came back..and then the Xandarian decided to give his mate a piece of his mind..the so called guardian’s were going to regret ever hurting his son.

 


	3. Discussion

Yondu watched his mate pace back and forth in their cabin. It..was both arousing and terrifying to see how upset and angry he was.

 

“Those..immature..idiotic..” Kraglin hissed finally slamming his fist into one of the walls. If Yondu had been a lesser man..he's had jumped in fright. He took (a small) step back as Kragling resumed his pacing. “How can they treat my baby like that! He's hurting..you never should have let him go.” he aimed a glare at Yondu who just kept some distance between them.

 

“You and I both know the boy would have left soon enough.”

 

“But he would have come home! Here to us where he fucking belongs!” Kraglin snapped. “But no you had to be rash and yell..for the cosmos sakes it didn't work when he was six why in the Hades did you think it would work now?”

 

“Kraglin..”

 

“No don't Kraglin me.” Kraglin snapped knowing they had this argument more then once. It was one of the few domestics they had more then once. “You can not honestly tell me you are anymore happy about this then me?”

 

Yondu couldn't honestly think of anything to say. It was true..he wouldn't admit it out loud...but he missed the kid. Though he doubted he would get as drunk as the kid to say it out loud..Kraglin knew without him saying it.

 

“He is coming home. That is the end of it. I don't care if we have to ground him for the next twenty years. He is not leaving this ship without us.” Kraglin stated crossing his arms and looking at his mate. “Well? Say something.”

 

“Did I ever tell you..you're kind of cute when you're angry?” Yondu said making Kraglin glare but let out a snort.

 

“And people wonder where he gets all those silly pick up lines.”

 

“Hey it made you smile and it works.” Yondu argued

 

“I'm still upset..” Kraglin said dropping onto the bed only to shift when he felt something under him and pulled out an old stuffed toy. “How'd you get here?” he said looking at it.

 

It was hand made by one of the former crew members with things given to her by the rest..Yondu briefly wondered where she was today but it didn’t' last as he kept focused on Kraglin who hugged the toy tight. It had been one of the first gifts the crew had given the small Terran. They honestly hadn't expected to pick up such a young child..they thought they were picking up a teenager..maybe a young adult. Not a scared six year old.

 

“Yondu?” Kraglin said looking up.

 

“Fine..I might have missed the brat enough to go into his room.” Yondu said not meeting the others eyes making Kraglin sigh and smile hugging the toy again. “We need to clean it up..for gods sake..it still looks like we have a teenager living in there.”

 

“Nursery.” Kraglin said simply making Yondu snort. “It's going back to the way it was when he was little..”

 

“You know what his face will look like when you do that?”

 

“Don't care..he's my baby..he's going to remember that.” Kraglin replied. “He shouldn't have ended up calling us like that. He should know this is home no matter what.”

 

“Don't worry darling..we'll have our boy home tomorrow.”

 

 


	4. The Pick up

Gamora couldn't help but be amused as Peter moaned from pain of his hang over. Their leader had to be dragged out of his bed this morning by Drax before dropping him into a chair. Peter only curled up letting his head rest on the cold metal but the world was still spinning and making the headache worse.

 

“Serves you right.” Drax said as Rocket snickered before the com started flashing and he went over.

 

“What the fuck dose that blue bastard want?” Rocket demanded seeing who it was before the com flared to life.

 

“Okay you lousy sacks of shit. Either you let me in or I'm going to blast my way in.” Yondu snarked

 

“What do you want?” Gamora demanded as Peter groaned loudly trying to cover his ears.

 

“Boy tell these morons to let us in.” Yondu ordered making Peter make a noise and wave his hand but made no other movement.

 

“We are not letting you onto this ship. You have threatened to kill not only Quill once but several times.” Drax stated standing up and crossing his arms blocking the view of their leader from the ravager's sight.

 

“I will not ask again. You will let me into that ship and you will turn over the boy.”

 

“Go to hell.” Rocket snapped

 

“Sorry rodent. Not going any where without the boy.” Yondu stated giving him a glare of his own before the systems in front of them flared up showing an over ride code had been placed in. “Took you long enough Kraglin.” he muttered as the com shut off and in the next several minutes both Yondu and Kraglin appeared on the ship giving the guardians glares. The Centenarian’s arrow out and glowing a violent red as it floated in the air pointing easily at them all. “Where's the boy?”

 

“You are not touching him.” Rocket snarled pulling out a pair of guns.

 

“You going to stop me rat?” Yondu says letting out a whistle his arrow shooting out to be inches from Rocket's face.

 

“How dare you.” Gamora snarled turning when Kraglin moved past her when Peter tried to stand only to collapse on the floor his head hurting worse from all the noise. “Don't touch him.” she snapped but Kraglin just gave her a look..one that for some reason made her think of her mother and that startled her.

 

Kraglin eased Peter up off the floor..the boy whimpering as the movement made his head hurt more but he was content to lean against the other. Kraglin adjusted his hold and the Terran buried his face into the others neck and shoulder. Peter muttered something that only Kraglin and Rocket caught causing the raccoon to drop his weapons and drop jaw turning around to stare at them.

 

“Did you fucking lose your mind?” Rocket snapped. “Did you..he's a fucking guy!”

 

“Not everyone has the same gender norms.” Kraglin snapped loudly before murmuring something to Peter when he whined at the loud noise

 

“Still!” Rocket replied

 

“I am Groot!” Groot shouted from where he was on the table giving Rocket a look clearly also having heard what had been said much to Drax and Gamora's confusion

 

“Hey! No taking their side!” Rocket replied

 

“I am Groot!”

 

“So what? You aren't suggesting..”

 

“I am Groot!”

 

“No!”

 

Peter whined again earning Rocket the arrow in his face again.

 

“You really ought to be quite when someone isn't feeling well.” Yondu said with a half smirk “Now we are taking the boy and you morons are not fucking getting him back.”

 

“You are not. Quill doesn't want to go with you.” Gamora snapped

 

“I don't care clearly you idiots don't know how to care for him.” Yondu replied

 

“Yondu.” Kraglin said calmly but his voice held a tone that Drax recognized..it was one his own wife had used. It also put several pieces together about the odd relationship with Peter, Kraglin and Yondu into a better perspective. “Either come help me or shut up..and that goes for the rest of you as well.” he adding glaring at the guardians.

 

Gamora stepped forward but found Drax placing his hand on her shoulder.

 

“If he wishes to return..you let him..if not I will rip out your spine in front of your mate and let him watch you die before taking him back.” Drax said glaring at Yondu who snorted.

 

“I don't see what the boy wants with you lot..you're not worth his time.”Yondu said but kept his voice softer as Kraglin was finally able to get Peter to walk with him murmuring things to him. It was a strange sight to see the great star lord cuddling against the Ravagers first mate..but it wasn't going to be the last strange sight involving them of that they were sure

 

 


	5. Retrieving Peter from a Ravagers mostly Horuz's veiw

Of course being woke up by the alert that they had finally reached the Milano wasn't pleasant but the way Kraglin sprang from the bed kept Yondu from commenting. Kraglin wasted no time in grabbing his bag and his gear barely locking his boots into place before he was out the door and heading for the deck.

 

Yondu was quick to follow making sure to have his jacket open so he could use the arrow if needed.

 

“Okay fucking explain what is going” Horuz finally said turning to glare at his captain and the first mate.

 

“I do not have to explain myself to you.” Yondu snapped

 

“You took the bounty off the kid. He hasn't stolen anything from us. Or anyone we've been contracted for.” Horuz replied getting the rest of the bridge crew listening though pretending they weren't. He knew at least one of them had their coms open to the rest of the crew to hear.

 

“Peter called.” Kraglin said before Yondu could speak.

 

“What the brat fall down and need help?” Horuz said trying to sound calm but their was an edge there that only the older crew knew. They all had their own tones when it came to the Terran..he was family..they would tease him relentlessly but no one else was allowed to. It was also a known fact..that hurting Quill..was a death sentence to anyone..or worse..and death was the good option.

 

“Dose it matter?” Kraglin snapped getting eye to eye with the other. “Peter called..called us..not had us hailed on a main line. He called and we are going to fucking answer because that boy needs us and you are going to sit the fuck down and work with me on the damn over ride code if the boy hasn't changed it.”

 

“He hasn't.” Horuz replied with a huff making a few others blink. “Boy is so a moron..can't even realize we never removed the code..and I found no reason in using it.”

 

It was kind of a surprise to the others..many thought..well..seems old Horuz could still surprise them as he sat back down and brought up a screen working on the codes while Kraglin went to his own spot and joined him on the codes. It was complicated since the ship had been updated since they last had it on their own.

 

Horuz didn't speak to anyone just kept working..he had a spot for the brat. Not that he'd let anyone know it. When he got irate about anyone being soft on the boy..it was more his own anger at his self for being soft. He ignored the Captain’s arguing with the so called guardians who clearly couldn't take care of one terrain runt finally the override flared and he made sure that the idiots couldn't remove it as Kraglin and the Captain left to go get the kid. He waited until he was sure both were back on board with the brat before locking the systems and getting them as far from those morons as possible.

 

He didn't miss the way the crew were mumbling as word spread quickly by those who saw the boy brought onto ship. The kid looked like crap..and of course rumors were already flying. The Guardians were kicking him off their team. One of them had been abusing the boy..maybe the green one or the destroyer.

 

Horuz bit hard down on his lip to keep from snarling. Each rumor worse then the last..all making him hate the fact they didn't deliver the boy like the should have..but..he knew it was best they hadn't.

 

He stops in an empty hall way and flicks open an old projector locket that he wore around his neck. The image appearing of a young female..holding a child no older then Peter had been when he'd been brought aboard. Horuz held tighter to it. It was ll he had left of them..of the destruction of their home during that stupid war. He could still faintly in his mind hear her voice...hearing her cooing over their son when he was upset. Horuz hadn't been good with him..he tried but he wasn't. He swore after their death never to get attached to anyone again..and he had done a damn good job...well until Peter.

 

Damn the boy for making him soft.

 

He clicked the projector shut and finally heading to his destination. Peter's old room needed to be fixed up..and he doubted Kraglin would keep more then a few feet from the boy. So who else besides the second mate would assist while their Captain handled everything else.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So maybe the bastard has a heart after all.


	6. Welcome home

Peter tried to focus on anything but how his head felt. He knew he shouldn't have gotten that drunk. He opened his eyes and then closed them again when he realized he wasn't staring up at the Milano's ceiling. He opened one eye..he knew that ceiling..well more the mobile that hung from it with it's little stars and moons along with a mini version of the Elector It looked like the one Kraglin and he had made from scraps after he was brought onto the ship. However that wasn't possible..it was back on the ravagers ship..and he was no where near them. He rolled over on his side letting out a groan to bury his face under his pillow. Defiantly not his bed on Milano. It was too soft..and more pillows and blankets.

 

 

But also more then what he recalled being there before..that was odd.

 

He lifted his head and blinked as it was in fact..his room...the one of Elector..how did he get there. He pushed his self up and a small yawn left his lips as he leaned back against the large pile of pillows looking around. It was his room..except.

 

“What the hell?! Where's my stuff!” Peter nearly shrieked seeing most of his things were missing from the room but also things had been moved around and changed. It looked like a brand new nursery..almost exactly the way it had when Peter had been first put into the room and not just in the cot next to the captain’s bed..not that he had used with Kraglin always letting him crawl into their bed.

 

 

The old bunk had been replaced with the crib like bed he had when he was smaller and Kraglin had refused to let Yondu lock his door. Yondu had bought the thing when he got tired of Peter slipping out of his bed at night to wonder the ship. Normally one of the crew would catch him and bring him back much to his displeasure. He set up and looked even more about the room. It had been redone..the paint clearly having been redone since all his scratching in the walls were covered up...not that he minded..most of them were crude drawings and rude comments about Yondu. Mostly done when he had been angry over stupid things. He would have to see what all was still there..but he was distracted.

 

 

“Language.” Kraglin snapped from the door way. “I wasn't expecting you to wake so soon.” he admitted stepping further into the room the door shutting behind him as he set a tray down on the floor and sat on the bed next to Peter.

 

Peter just looked at Kraglin in surprise but before he could say anything he found him self pulled into a tight hug by the older male. He automaticly wrapped his arms around Kraglin

 

“You are so grounded.” Kraglin said firmly making Peter chuckle

 

“Not a little kid anymore..can't ground me.” Peter said only to wince a little as Kraglin held tighter to him. “Kraglin..I'm okay..I promise.”

 

“You are not okay.” Kraglin said burying his nose into Peter's hair and making a face. “Food then you need a bath..”

 

“I am..what am I doing here? Where's Yondu?” Peter asked as Kraglin let go and picked up the tray to place in his lap. It took moment for Peter to ask. “Where are the others?”

 

“Yondu is flying and the crew are doing their jobs. Open.” Kraglin said scooping up a spoon full of the mush.

 

“Kraglin..” Peter started to protest before finding his self with a mouth full of food. He swallowed it before giving the other a look. “I meant the guardians.” he said trying to speak again only to get another spoon full in his mouth.

 

“You have lost far too much weight. I should not be able to count ribs like I can.” Kraglin replied as he ignored anything Peter had to say and the other finally gave up letting the other feed him the food that honestly was helping with his head ache and stomach pains he'd been ignoring the last several days. “You are being confined to your room until we are sure you're not going to do something stupid.”

 

“Come on..I made one call..though I can't recall everything.” Peter admitted. “It was just a bit of homesickness..you worry to much.”

 

“It seems I don't worry enough.” Kraglin said simply setting the tray down only when the bowl was empty and he licked the glass of water to Peter's lips the other being able to weakly hold it and drink it down. “You should not have been in that state at all baby.”

 

“Krag..momma I swear I'm fine.” Peter said softly hating how upset Kraglin looked and feeling even worse because he was the cause. “I'll stay a few days then I have to get back..I'm sure the team is freaking out.”

 

“You're not going anywhere. You are staying here.” Kraglin said firmly setting the empty glass on the tray before again hugging Peter. He wouldn't let him..neither would Yondu or the rest of the crew..not after they all realized the state the youngest of them was in. The boy was raised about Ravagers for the cosmos sakes, thieves, killers and assorted others..but not even they had done this to Peter.

 

Peter started to shake his head in protest but found his self feeling weaker again..his head fuzzy and he felt tired.

 

“You..the food..” Peter said.

 

“Just some medicine to help you feel better..you always did get tired no matter what we gave you.” Kraglin replied simply with a chuckle stroking Peter's hair.

 

He wasn't even sure when he mixed it into the food that it would put Peter to sleep. The first time their medic had treated the boy he slept for nearly three days from the dose. They had nearly needed a new medic from the beating Yondu had given him and from the fact Kraglin had denied him sex and company while he stayed by their son's side waiting for him to wake up and taking care of him.

 

“Go to sleep my baby.” Kraglin crooned easily rocking them both something he hadn't done since Peter was 10. It was only when Kraglin started to sing softly that Peter felt his eyes drooping more. Peter tried to fight it but in the end his eyes closed slowly and soon his soft snores were heard. “Welcome home baby.”

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes it's mushy..but I had to get it out since it's been poking at my brain. Besides we all know after Peter gets plenty of rest he's going to be the terror we all know and love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive I swear I have the most rotten luck, my computer died. I just now have a borrowed one from a friend. Thank gods for that

"When you become a parent one thing becomes really clear, and that is you want to make sure your children feel safe."

 

Those words Kraglin remembered his own mother saying to him many times and until Peter had come into their lives he hadn't really understood them.

 

Tucking Peter back under the blankets reminded him of when the terrain had been so much smaller and cuter. Not that he wasn't still cute but it was much easier to say so when Peter wasn’t so tall. Gods his baby had been such an awkward teenager. Not that Peter didn’t have his moments now…though it was amusing that only by Terrain standards was the boy an adult. Not that anyone ever brought that up..except a few planets where they had traveled before but no one said anything since it could be chalked up to teenage rebellion or since he was traveling with those so called guardian’s he was at least supervised by those older than him.

 

 

Well that was a mistake. He couldn’t believe he and Yondu had been so stupid to think those..those morons could take care of their baby.

 

Yondu still said he was over reacting..though not where he thought Kraglin could hear him. Well being froze out for a few weeks until Peter fully recovered would show that moron. It wasn’t the first time he’d done it in the 30+ years he been with his mate it wouldn’t be the last.

 

He didn’t want to leave the boy alone..who knows what trouble he could get up to but he needed to return the tray to the kitchen and check in on his duties. He could ignore them and let Yondu and Horuz do them but he knew he would drive his self a bit stir crazy if he didn’t do something besides hover over the boy. If he truly gave into his instincts things could get bad..at least for everyone but his mate and child. He again made sure Peter was tucked into bed before picking the tray up and locking the door behind his self-activating the monitor that would allow his self and Yondu to know when the boy woke or tried to leave the room. He only hoped that for once things would be simple and Peter would just stay in his room.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Of course things wouldn’t be simple and of course once the meds wore off and Peter was more awake he was up and out of the bed. It wasn’t like he was small and couldn’t reach the floor and had to hop down. He managed to find a set of his old clothes that still fit trying not to be embarrassed by the fact he was a grown man and yet Kraglin still had no issues about stripping him down and changing his clothes like he’d done when he was still just a little kid. The clothes were big on him and he ignored the voice in the back of his mind that sounded far too much like the older male that said he was too skinny before he managed to unlock the door and get into the main captain’s cabin. He briefly stopped to look at the few knick knacks and photos that lined the shelves. He felt a smile tug at his lips seeing the troll doll right beside a photo that had been taken  of all them after a job that Peter, who at the time was only eight, got to help. Peter was holding the troll doll in his arms and grinning at the camera while Yondu in a rare show of public affection was holding him while Kraglin looked at both of them with a fond but frustrated smile.  He’d been the distraction for the job while Kraglin had played the distraught parent who couldn’t find him (though he  knew the fear was very real once the older two realized the tracker they had planted on the boy had stopped working and they couldn’t find him for real).

 

He looked over the other images. Some were of him and either Yondu or Kraglin. A few of just the older two. Trips to planets that was just for them to enjoy. Family things that Yondu wouldn't talk about outside the cabin but the whole crew knew happened anyway.

 

 Peter stopped at one picture picking it up. It was of him and the engineering crew right after his first successful job of fixing the engine without their help. It had been a real emergency but thankfully at 11 he’d been clever enough to figure out the problem that some mutinous crew had planned. Two of the crew’s techs..both females of their species sporting four arms and four different sets of eyes  had an arm each wrapped around his shoulders. He has been told their looks were a sign of age but he heard rumors that said it was more than that. They'd left shortly before he turned 19. He never learned why and briefly wondered about them before spotting something on the bed.

 

"Hey buddy." He said putting the picture down and picking up the stuffed toy. "I wondered where I left you." He said with a half smile poking it in the gem shaped spot on its tummy.

 

He smiled and held the toy in his arms as memories of growing up on this ship seemed to fill his thoughts. It hadn’t been so bad. There were days that weren’t the best..but those had mostly been when he turned into a teenager and his rebellious streak.  He had been lucky they hadn’t locked him in the brig or his room more often than they  already had when he was grounded. He sat down on the bed smiling as the scent of the room finally seemed to fill his senses. He could smell leather, sweat and the scent of after shave that Kraglin always used. It never seemed to leave the room.

 

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair…he felt more tired now..not the kind that needed sleep but the kind where he was just done. Done with having to worry about taking care of his ship..taking care of his team and the galaxy. Maybe a break would be a good idea. He could hang around his parents and get rid of that feeling that he failed them somehow.  

 

Without a second thought he kicked his boots back off. A part of him giggling knowing Yondu would trip over them like he always did when Peter would do that.  He moved to the center of the bed grabbing his favorite pillow..amazed it was still there as he curled up inhaling the scent of home.  He cuddled his toy to his chest losing himself in the memory of this having happened hundreds of times since he was small. So it was no surprise he easily fell asleep barely waking up to hear Yondu’s familiar growl as he tripped over Peter’s boots causing him to giggle.

“Boy I know I’ve told you once I’ve told you a hundred times not to leave them there.” The other growled as he kicked Peter’s boots aside and sat down on the bed.

 

“Sorry..I’ll remember next time.” Peter said with a yawn moving to sit up blinking at the other. He always said it and always would forget or purposely leave them there.

 

“yeah whatever boy.” Yondu replied as he reached out ruffling Peter’s already fluffy hair.  “You are an idiot you know that? Can’t believe sometimes how stupid and stubborn you can be.”

 

“Kind of like my old man.” Peter said with a half smirk.

 

“You do realize we ain’t letting you leave boy.” Yondu said simply after a few moments of quite.

 

“Figured you’d need a few days to remember what a pain I am then realize I’m okay before you both get sick of me and return me to the guardians.” Peter said with a chuckle not seeing the brief flash of frustration go across the other’s face as he shook his head.

 

“Boy you have no damn clue..but what do I expect. You spend time with idiots you start to act like them.”  Yondu snorted again ruffling Peter’s hair before putting an arm on his shoulder and forcing the younger to lie back down. “Get some more damn sleep. Just came to check on you.”

 

“Sleep, sleep, sleep..that’s all I’ve done.” Peter grumbled but didn’t protest as he lay back down or as the blanket that somehow he’d kicked down to the bottom of the bed was tucked over him.

 

“Well clearly you ain’t been getting it. You’re starting to get wrinkles to go with the circles under those eyes.” Yondu teased

 

“am not.” Peter replied sounding every bit the petulant child he looked at that moment. “You’re the one with wrinkles.”

 

“Yeah from worrying about you, you brat.” Yondu replied. “Now go back to sleep.”

 

Peter was already half way back asleep the gentle petting of his hair by Yondu easing him back into a sleep he didn’t want to take.

 

“I mean it boy. I’ve got wrinkles and starting to get grey hairs from all the damn worry you cause me and Kraglin.” He muttered

 

“Sorry Daddy.” Peter muttered softly not even aware of what he was saying just curled up more under the blanket.

 

“Yeah boy well you are going to be sorrier by the time your momma actually lets you out of his sight.” Yondu chuckled but Peter was already lost to the world sleeping.


	8. Dinner time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short. Thanks to everyone who reads/comments/kudos. They do make my day much better. Also anyone care to share ideas on things parents/older siblings have done to embarrass their kids?

By the time their normal night cycle had started Peter hadn’t really been awake more then maybe half an hour sitting up in the bed reading on an old tablet he found on the bedside table. It was filled with Xandarian fairy tale stories that he remembered Kraglin reading to him as a child..he also learned to read from them as well.  He was just half way through a story about two heroes’ when the door opened. Kraglin stepped in with a yawn and tray full of food before smiling at Peter.

 

“Hey.” Peter said sitting up more. “Please tell me that’s dinner. I’m starving and I don’t know what new lock you put on the door but I couldn’t hack it open.”

 

“Kind of was the point kid.” Kraglin chuckled as he brought  the tray over to the table and motioned for Peter to join him as he set down in one of the chairs and pulled his boots off putting them where they belonged and right next to Peter’s. Yondu had picked them up and moved them knowing the boy wouldn’t do it otherwise.

 

Peter just sighed and got up off the bed and sat down in his normal seat finding a bit of amusement that it was still there against the wall. With Kraglin on his left and the empty one for Yondu on his right.  He had hated sitting still when he was little. It had drove both of them insane so eating in the mess with the rest of the crew sometimes was a experience when Peter didn’t want to sit still or finish what had been put before him. The latter happening more often than not since Cook would always make sure his meal consisted of overly green and healthy things.  

 

They had eventually moved the captain’s table in the mess closer to the wall to create much the same set up they had in the cabin. It kept Peter out of trouble for the most part if both Captain and first mate were eating meals at the same time. However it did happen when only one of them would be there to feed the young Terran and something always went wrong or happened.

 

  
“Well go ahead and eat.” Kraglin said once he put a bowl in front of Peter.

 

 The younger not needing to be told twice to eat. He just grabbed a roll off the tray and bit down into it making Kraglin sigh and shake his head as he placed his own bowl on the table and the extra in front of Yondu’s place making sure there was a roll by the bowl as well since it looked like Peter would eat not only his but the extra that he had grabbed as well.

 

“Peter..Petey baby slow down.” Kraglin said using the softer tone he only used with the other making Peter realize how he was eating. This was really fast and kind of messy if the feeling of some of the stew dripping down his chin was any indication to how he looked. Kraglin just shook his head grabbing a napkin off the tray and wiping off Peter’s face.

 

“Krag..Ma stop it. I can do it myself.” Peter argued trying to dodge but not making it as Kraglin grabbed his arm and gently (not really but as still pretty gently for him) pressed Peter against the wall so he couldn’t wiggle away.

 

“Should have done it before he saw your face boy.” Yondu said chuckling from where he was standing in the doorway amused at the sight that greeted him.

 

“Yeah yeah. “ Peter muttered around a mouthful of food before he resumed eating undoing the other’s work and ignoring the way Kraglin sighed and started eating his own meal.

 

“Gods it’s like your rabid boy..or a toddler.” Yondu said sitting down heavily in his own chair snorting at the glare Peter gave him while Kraglin just rolled his eyes at the pair.

 

It felt odd but so normal to Peter to sit here eating while Yondu and Kraglin talked back and forth about what had happened for the day on the ship. For a brief moment Peter felt like he was just  a kid again. Normal family dinner with his parents..not that they really were normal..but as close as they could get being ravagers. He finished his meal and just sat there with his head on his arms as the other two were still eating and listening to them  and like when he was young he couldn’t leave the table. He was sure they did it to keep him out of trouble or to bore him until he fell asleep.  Which he was half way when Kraglin stood up and gently nudge Peter up.

 

“Come on…bath time.”  Kraglin said gently.

 

“Nope..I’m good.” Peter tried to argue but found his self being tugged to his feet anyway. “Come on I’m clean…enough.”

 

“You smell boy..like that rabid rat took a dip in the bog of eternal stench and then cuddled all over ye.”  Yondu put in

 

“Rocket isn’t a rat.” Peter argued. “Despite acting like one.” He muttered the last part

 

“Peter you’re getting a bath if I have to strip you down and put you in myself.” Kraglin said firmly crossing his arms and staring down at the other .

 

Peter  knew that tone..and normally he’d back down but to be honest it had been a weird day doing nothing but sleep and he was a grown man. It’s not like Kraglin could really get him into a bath tub and force him to bath (that’s what he thinks ;P )


	9. The Guardians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because someone asked no this is not a regression fic..though I think most of us revert to old habits and ways when our parents or family get overbearing. I will be however doing somethings that many of us have had done as teenagers and even as adults and that is having parents and older siblings working on embarrassing the ever living fuck out of Peter.

I take you for a short interlude with the Guardians.

 

To say they were still confused after the Ravagers had come and taken their leader was an understatement.

“I don’t see why we can’t just go and get him back.” Rocket growled as he took apart a bomb and looked over some parts. He kept making it wrong..no it wasn’t wrong. He just couldn’t figure out why what he had seen was bothering him. “And you didn’t hear what Quill called that idiot!”

 

“and what did he call the first mate?” Drax asked as he sharpened his blades as Gamora turned in the piolets seat also interested in what Rocket had heard.

 

“he called him Momma.” Rocket replied a piece of metal bending in his hands making Groot reach out to his friend and easily picking him up. Rocket didn’t even argue just curled up in the colossal arms. “I know..gender norms are different from worlds..but they threatened him. You heard them.”

 

“I agree..it is a strange thing and the way they reacted. I had not realized Peter was not doing well.” Gamora admitted

 

“It was the same reaction any parent would make.” Drax said simply as he stopped sharpening his blade and set it down. “My wife made similar threats to our daughter when she would often scare us..I did not realize until they came for him.”

 

“You are sure?” Gamora replied.

 

“I would not say it if I did not mean it. We should restock and take care of maintenance while we wait on the Star Lord to return to us.” Drax said simply his face held a sad note as he thought of his wife and daughter. 

 

“What would your wife say to your daughter?” Gamora asked in a rare act of curiously.

 

“She would say Libra..Libra don’t you ever do that..I brought you into this world..I could take you out if I so choice.”  Drax said with a chuckle. “She said not to tempt her. Libra always found new ways to make us worry. Even as an adult my own parents still worried even though I had proven I was strong and could take care of myself. They still wished to help. I miss them.”

 

None of them spoke after that. They just kept to their own thoughts as they finally arrived at the station. They paid for their fuel and went their separate ways but things..something wasn’t right as others looked at them. People normally stared at the Guardians. Mostly due to Quill and his erratic nature but this..something about this was wrong and made Gamora’s skin itch and Drax keeping a hand on his knifes.  Rocket was glad they had left Groot at the ship not sure how the little guy would take all the glares and looks that people were throwing their way.

“Has anyone else sensed..a bit of hostilely and fear?” Gamora asked when they met up at a bar later having been served by the bar tender who looked like he’d rather shoot his self in one of his many eyes then serve them.

 

“It has been tense.” Drax admitted while Rocket mumbled about overpriced junk

 

IT took them a few moments to realize that they were being watched and that a few men in familiar red coats were approaching their table.

 

“We need to ask you to leave..best to just get as fucking far from this station as possible.” One of the men said.

 

“We ain’t done nothing.” Rocket growled as one of the men snorted

 

“then explain why we got word from the Elector that the little Star Prince had to be kidnapped from his own damn ship.” One of the patrons who they could see also bore the sign of the ravagers on their  hip said.

 

“What?”

 

“lots of nasty things being said about you lot.”

 

“You’re fucking ravagers why do you care?” Gamora snapped her hand going down but not grabbing her weapon. “We’ve all heard more than once Yondu threaten to kill Quill.”

 

“You see ms that’s his right..I mean the brat is his and the first mate’s kid after all.” One of the men said playing with his own knife. “Now anyone else hurts the kids…threatens him..well we’ve got a problem with that.”

 

“Runt. Jaze. Chik.” A deep but feminine sounding voice said from one of the back corner tables. “Leave off..everyone else clear out.”

 

“But captain.”

 

“No buts..get the fuck out of my bar all of you but you Guardians. I won’t a word with you..if I don’t hear what I need or like..then you’ll have a five minute head start..and remember we don’t play fair.”

 

It took less time than it should have for the bar to empty. The woman who has a stocky build, with four arms (each pair seeming to share a shoulder joint). She features four, medium-lilac eyes located under a strong brow and a fifth one above it. Her mouth is twisted into a grin and filled with sharp, pointed teeth. She has a giant plume of spiky, dark purple-black hair kept in an untamed style. Her skin color is lavender.  She tapped a black painted nail on the table as she used one of her hands to pull the mug up to her lips and take a deep drink.

 

What caught Gamora’s attention was what appeared to be gemstones  located on her chest, and on the palms of the hands of her upper arms

 

“Come join me..I won’t bite.”  She said before taking another deep drink of the mug she had on the table and nodded to the bar keep who was the only one left to bring their drinks over to her table.

 

“What the fuck are they on about?” Rocket demanded moving over to the table and downing the second mug he’d been given giving the woman..if she could be called that a glare.

 

“Like my men stated. We protect our own and when word came through that the little star prince had been brought home..well of course no one reacted well.” She said

 

“Star Lord..he is called Star Lord.” Rocket correct as Gamora and Drax finally set down as well. It wasn’t like they could leave both having seen the guards at the door and they didn’t want to fight their way out unless they had too.

 

“He will always be Star prince to me and to all of us who’ve known him since he was small.” She chuckled a clearly fond smile on her lips that didn’t show any of her teeth but wasn’t any less sharp.

 

“Your men said rumors. What rumors?” Drax demanded looking at his drink making the woman snort.

 

“I would never ruin a good drink with poison. So don’t insult me.” She said as if reading his thoughts. “And yes..from the moment he was brought aboard the Elector the air ways have been buzzing.  We’ve heard lots of things..now what’s just rumors and what’s true..well I’m hoping to find out.”

 

 

“And if you don’t like what you hear?” Gamora couldn’t help but ask.

 

“Well..I did say five minutes.”  She said

 

“Fine.” Drax said taking a drink and making a face at it.

 

“Don’t like?” the women chuckled.

 

“It is a strange brew.” Drax said but took another drink. “But it is good.”

 

“Thank you..it is no longer easy to get..”

 

“Enough with this..this niceness what the fuck do you morons think we did to Quill.” Gamora finally snapped slamming a fist on the table which clearly was more sturdy then it looked.

 

“You want to know little girl?” She said with a sharp smile. “Then I’ll let you know..but you won’t like what you hear I promise that.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. The Rumors

She was right. They didn’t like what they heard. By the time she was done telling them everything they had circulate through the channels Rocket was well on his way to being drunk with Drax not far behind him.

 

“They think…think we abused him.” Gamora said repeating the words in her head over and over again. “That I would..that I would force myself on him sexually?”

 

“Hmm you do mention is pelvic sorcery often enough for it to be a worry.” The woman said taking a bite of the food that had been brought over half way through their conversation but the others hadn’t touched it. “But like I said they don’t just think you would do it.”

 

“I would never do that to an enemy let alone a friend.” Drax growled his own fist slamming down on the table. “And Rocket would never use an alley to test on.”

 

“What the fuck do they think we are monsters?” Rocket added in standing on the table clearly swaying from drinking too much. “Fucking Quill..Star Lord..he wouldn’t put up with that shit..bastard is too..too.”

 

“He is too soft and kind but he is strong warrior.” Drax said making the woman chuckle.

 

“Boy’s also a ravager..but the word is he clearly thought he burned that bridge..that someone had convinced him that he was welcome among us anymore..yeah kid costs his folks some units..but it wasn’t like any of us would turn him away.” The woman said leaning forward. “but someone or shall I say someone’s made him think otherwise.”

 

“Fuck you..we..we know those bastards are just looking for an excuse.” Rocket snarled lunging at her before the other two could stop him. However one of the woman’s arms shot out catching him by the throat and squeezing.

 

“You like that little man? Thinking we’re the monsters when in fact you all left a crew member to suffer?”  She said with a growl squeezing as Rocket started to claw at her hand before she tossed him back down into his seat hard enough to make the chair fall backwards but he just lay there catching his breath.  “Get out of my bar and off my station..I’d avoid any place where most criminals are..cause none of ya’ll is wanted. Until Yondu gives a word that his boy is alright..we are all going to make your little pathetic lives miserable.”

 

Gamora stood up and helped Drax who was slowly sobering up as he knew the danger that would be very real if her five minute warning didn’t last. Drax grabbed Rocket and they quickly made their way back to the Milano where Groot was waiting for them clearly upset and squeaking and shouting  ‘I am Groot’ over and over again.

 

“What do you mean you had to run people off the ship?” Rocket demanded finally wiggling free of Drax’s hold and going to search the ship but nothing seemed to be wrong or missing.

 

“We best leave.” Drax said as Gamora nodded and got into the piolet’s seat.  She didn’t miss the sight of five violet eyes watching them as they pulled away. A part of her never wanting to set eyes on the woman ever again..but another part knew..it wouldn’t be the last.


	11. Bathtime and Nesting Instincts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it's short I know I will update again soon

 

You’d think Peter would have learned never underestimate Kraglin when he was determined. Of course everyone thinks parent’s threats are empty once they become adults. Really after his childhood with the ravagers he should have known, even if they hadn’t raised him and loved him, any threat Kraglin made he could follow through on. That was how Peter found his self not only hauled out of his seat over Kraglin’s shoulder as he marched towards the private bathroom but also dumped into the tub full of water after a short struggle to get his clothes off. (Peter would forever swear he just didn’t want to hurt Kraglin and that’s why he didn’t fight as hard as his could have). All the while with Yondu’s laughter ringing in Peter’s ears.

 

“Should have just listened boy.” Yondu said from the doorway of the bathroom before he quickly dodged the blade Kraglin tossed at him.

 

“Out the boy needs a bath and you have to check on night shift.” Kraglin ordered.

 

“Yes dear.” Yondu said sarcastically before the door was quickly shut as a second blade was now imbedded in it where Yondu had stood just moments before.

 

“You don’t have to stay in here.” Peter said clearly embarrassed as Kraglin leaned against the counter giving him a look.

 

“After the fuss you just pitched? Like hell I’m leaving you alone. So get scrubbing or I’m going to.” Kraglin said in a dead serious tone that made Peter realize that he better listen or the other would do just as he said.

 

“Yes mother.” Peter said as sarcastically as possible rolling his eyes but he did start working on his skin ignoring the way the water was turning a murky brown. When was the last time he bathed? He couldn’t remember. Just like he couldn’t remember before sitting down at the table when the last full meal he had was.

 He glanced at Kraglin from under his now wet hair which he was scrubbing and recognized the look that was starting to form on his face. He’d only seen it a few times in his life and it was never anything good mostly for others but both he and Yondu got a lot of the brunt of it. It meant that Kraglin’s nesting instinct was kicking in. Fuck he was in trouble and he knew it.


	12. Gamora and understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small peek into the past and Gamora gets a bit more understanding of Star Lord and the ravagers

Back to the guardians for just a bit

 

They hadn’t really thought her warning had any merit. Not until they had travel passed four different stations and found themselves being told they weren’t welcome or  if they did dock weren’t allowed passed the docking station.  Even on one Nova station they found themselves being looked at with mistrust. It was starting to get both annoying and upsetting and it seemed only Groot was really spared much of it. Then again he didn’t seem to pay that much attention to any of it. 

 

“this is starting to get on my nerves.” Rocket grumbled as he polished one of his guns as they waited in a bar for the ship repairs to be finished.

 

“I admit I am not liking this either.” Drak added in

 

Gamora took a drink  then stopped as she saw a woman that reminded her of the one they had met on the ravager’s station. This one clearly an engineer with the way she was dressed had white hair, blue eyes and periwinkle skin. Like the other one they had met she had the gems but hers were on her chest and forehead. Her eyes hardened the moment she laid eyes on the guardians before slowly making her way over to them.

 

“I wish to speak with you.” The woman said to Gamora ignoring the rest.

 

“Of course.” Gamora said getting up ignoring the protest that came from her team mates. “I’ll be fine..” she told them before following the woman out of the bar.

 

She followed the woman to a nearby park before she turned to face Gamora her face passive for the most part but Gamora could see in her eyes rage.

 

“I assume this is about Star lord.” Gamora finally said after several quite minutes which the woman stared her down.

 

“I want to hear from you. Not my sister.” The woman said confirming her suspicion of her being related to the other. “If I do not like what I hear..I swear I will put an arrow through your eyes before I hunt down your friends.”

 

“Are all of your family violent?” Gamora couldn’t help but ask. “Or dose Peter just bring that out in everyone.”

 

The joke which Peter had made often enough fell flat and the large woman frowned.

 

“I swear on my life as an assassin, I and the other guardians did not abuse him.” Gamora said deadly serious. The woman stared at her for  several minutes before uncurling her cross arms with a sigh.

 

“I believe you..” She finally said running a hand through her hair while another messed with her tool belt. “I need to finish the repairs on the Milano..but I had to know..the little star prince has been dear to me and my sisters from the first days we laid eyes on him.”

 

“We did not realize..we honestly thought the Ravagers didn’t care.” Gamora admitted making the woman laugh but it sounded like two different laughter’s at once startling the assassin and for a brief moment the other’s woman’s eyes were two different colors before returning to their blue.

 

“We are many things..thieves..murders and  assorted..but we are a family. Sometimes we do not care for what the other has done but if we are sorry or in certain circumstances it is in our behavior we are forgiven. “ The woman said. “Our little Star prince was raised among us from a small child..still pretty much a babe. We all have times where he can annoy us and upset us..but he is still family. We will kill for him. As you can clearly see him in pain influences us even now. He is still young but so grown.”

 

“He is lucky to have such a family.” Gamora said softly turning her head away only to fill one of the woman’s hands on her face. It was gentle and callused. She briefly thought of her own mother and standing next to such a huge woman for some reason made her feel small.

 

“You are all so young.” She said with a smile and leaned down to press her forehead to Gamora’s and Gamora gasped feeling the pulse that came from the gem there and closed her eyes.

An image of a much smaller Quill curled in the woman’s arms appeared in her head. He was smiling up at the woman before looking back as the crew that was around them celebrating. It was clearly a happy memory and she watched as Yondu came over and took Peter into his arms tossing him into the hair and  catching him. Making the boy squeal in delight as the crew who also watched amused at the scene. It was clear Peter was loved and cared for..that his child hood with the crew had not been as bad as they imaged.

 

 She felt the familiar warmth of being hugged..the kind that only a mother seemed to give and Gamora opened her eyes finding herself crying and the woman sitting on the ground with her and holding her.

 

“What did you do?” She asked.

 

“I’m sorry I  did not think it would affect you so.” The woman replied gently petting Gamora’s hair. “I can share images of the past. I wanted you to see. We love the boy..he is our star prince and we could not bear to lose another.”

 

“Another?” Gamora asked sitting back a bit but not moving from the woman’s arms as she used one of her hands to wipe her face and another to smooth down her hair.

 

“A long time ago my sisters and I..we helped raise a child..we all loved him dearly..but when our home world was destroyed. He died protecting us like his mother had before him.” She explained her arms tightening briefly around Gamora. “Our little Petey reminded us that it was okay to live again..to love and be ourselves. He also reminded many of the ravagers..why we did not get the lives they wanted..we can and will do what is best for us and our own.”

 

“Thank you..for sharing with me.” Gamora said after a moment.

 

“You are welcome my dear.” She said before moving to stand only stopping when she felt Gamora wrap her arms around her. “Young one?” she said a bit confused.

 

“Can you show..I mean..I can’t really remember..my..” Gamora found herself at a loss for words but found herself pulled closer and the woman pressed her gem against her forehead again but this time Gamora was lost in her own happy memories of her family.

 

It would be hours before Gamora would return to the ship. Her eyes were clearly red from crying but the smile on her face prevented any of them from asking. She just sat down in the piolet’s chair and stared at the stars once they left the port. This time when she felt eyes watching the ship leave..she didn’t feel the same fear but a calmness that maybe she now understood there Star Lord a bit better.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again yes I referenced Steven Universe..seems I've written them in some what more then I thought I would.


	13. Running away (well at least trying)

Peter was at least thankful when he was able to talk Kraglin into leaving him alone long enough to go find him some clean clothes as he got out of the tub to dry off and try to plan how this was going to go. He’d been..sixteen he thought the last time Kraglin had lost his self to his instincts. He still tried to maintain that wasn’t his fault despite the fact everyone on the ship knew very well it was his fault. He had to go and be and idiot.

 

Though it wasn’t as bad as when he’d been younger and so much smaller. He had never been more thankful when he finally started growing and looking his age. It had been a pain to be babied until he was 14 at least to him it was. The crew had mostly enjoyed it as did Yondu and Kraglin. It was in their opinions great black mail for when the boy was older.

 

He wondered if Yondu had also seen what was going on with Kraglin and would prepare to deal with it. Peter was an adult..maybe it wouldn’t be so bad this time but some part deep inside him knew it would be. He wrapped the towel around his self and stuck his head outside the door finding Kraglin not in the main room so he headed for his own. It still was weird looking at it and seeing the nursery it was when he was little. He found some clothes laid out on his bed and was grateful to change in privacy before he ran a hand through his damp hair and left his room. He nearly let out a whoop of victory when he found the main door hadn’t been relocked against him. Which meant Kraglin hadn’t meant to be gone long and would be back soon so if he was going to get away from the room he needed to do it now.

 

He could still fit in the vents..well some of them. Too many years of using them for hiding places and having to clean them for punishment. So it really wasn’t a surprise when he found the nearest large grate and pulled it free easily before sliding in and pulling it closed behind him. An old familiar feeling came over him as he started to crawl towards the engine room. He really wasn’t thinking about it. Honestly he found himself there so often and maybe he could get his self out of here. (Yeah running away right now was brilliant his parents were going to really kill him the next time they caught him if he got away). He soon found himself above a grate looking down but seeing no one a feeling that he should see someone or hear someone’s talking and laughing filled him with a sense of sadness. They weren’t part of the crew anymore his mind told him. If he fell there would be no one to catch him.

 

He curled up and closed his eyes the familiar sound of the engines honestly lulling him to sleep. He didn’t wake up when the grate was removed and a pair of hands pulled him down and out of the vents. Nor did he wake when those arms carried him out of the engine room and back to the captain’s quarters placing him into the nest of blankets and pillows before the sounds of heels against the floor leaving made Peter wake and blink as a familiar form disappeared out the door and Kraglin’s face suddenly filled his view.

 

He blinked and jerked back muttered something that made Kraglin roll his eyes and reach out to stroke Peter’s hair.

 

“Stupid boy..what did you think you were doing.” Kraglin muttered as he pressed Peter deeper into the nest that he’d made of the bed. “You worried me..haven’t been that scared since you were brought aboard and snuck away that first time.”

 

“You nearly killed those crew members.” Peter said with a sleepy giggle.

 

“Well they shouldn’t have touch me baby.” Kraglin chuckled

 

“Not a baby.” Peter protested.

 

“Ye are..ye are my baby..my child..even when you act like you ain’t.” Kraglin said firmly not letting Peter argue anymore before the door opened and Yondu stomped inside.

 

“boy you are a fucking idiot.” Yondu growled. “I’m fixin to tan your hide do you realize that? Is it enough you got us  losing a job and causing grief but now you’ve got us looking over the damn ship for ya. I swear if I should have welded those damn vents shut years ago.”

 

“Yondu I..”  Peter set up starting to protest but found him closing his mouth with a loud click at the pair of glares he revised from both of them.

 

“Boy you try leaving this room one more damn time I swear I’m tying you to the damn bed.” Yondu growled out. “You will leave when we say and not when you think you can. You’ve proven you’ve got less sense then we thought.”

 

“But Yondu!” Peter tried to argue.

 

“No fucking buts.” Yondu growled out. “Now quit yer belly achin and keep your ass right there and don’t you fucking dare leave. You’re fucking grounded as far as I’m concerned until I know you ain’t going to do something stupid..which knowing you maybe for the rest of your life.”

 

“You can’t do this! I am an adult not a child!” Peter argued failing not to sound like the petulant child he was trying to convince them he wasn’t. “I have to get back to my crew! I have to keep saving the galaxy.”

 

“Cry me a fucking river and get over it.” Yondu snapped as Peter hauled his self-up off the bed and got in Yondu’s face both men not really paying attention to Kraglin. “I’ve done put up with all I’m going too with you.”

 

Honestly ignoring Kraglin was the first mistake and Yondu knew it very well but at the moment he was too pissed off at the boy for worrying them to care what was going on with his mate. Something he’d really regret several hours later as he was making his self-comfy in one of the empty bunks in the crews quarters but at least he knew that Quill, despite getting to stay in there with Kraglin, was having less fun then he was.


	14. Rocket and Groot

The next time the guardians stopped off Drax went off to be alone for a bit needing time to think on things. While Gamora stayed with the ship. Rocket decided that he and Groot needed sometime away from the ship and despite the fact Groot was still tiny..he had started to walk more..not having shown anyone that he could get out of his pot until a few days ago. Rocket honestly felt bad that Quill had missed it.

 

“I am Groot.” Groot suddenly said excited as he tugged Rocket along his footsteps still unsteady as he lead the other into the nearby by square where under a tree there was a stage and children gathered sitting. Adults milled around keeping an eye on their children and the stage waiting for whatever show was going to start.

 

Soon there was the sound of music and Rocket found his self pulled to one of the empty seats in the front row with Groot crawling into his lap with a happy sound.

 

Suddenly there was a flurry of music and sound and the curtains seemed to move and take the shape of a figure before being pushed aside and dissolving into a shower of butterflies that earner doleful squeals from many.

 

“Good evening everybody!” at the woman who rounded the corner like the woman holding him she had four arms but she had vermillion skin and four eyes with the top eyes being magenta and the bottom pair a crimson color a gem was in her forehead. Her hair a shade of orange. Her clothes looked formal as she smiled and did a twirl but what surprised Rocket was only her top half turned. “It’s so lovely to be here. So is everybody ready?”

 

“Yeah!” The children said excitedly while Groot happily chirped his name.

 

The woman clapped a pair of gloved hands together before pulling them apart and a shaft of life appeared before turning into a different shape this time a larger creature this one reminding rocket of a rabbit before it hopped out of her hands and into the audience before disappearing again in a shower of light and flying creatures. Rocket had to admit the show was fun to watch and relaxing the entire time they sat there. Groot squeaking loudly when she made flowers grow on the ground and then a tree that reminded Rocket of Groot but had a more sort of female form like Gamora. This time the figure didn’t dissolve in light but assisted the woman on the stage with the rest of the show before it ended and people dispersed the children rushing off to their parents and guardians while Groot hoped off Rocket’s lap and over to the stage where the female tree creature bent to sit down and be level with him and spoke softly in a language Rocket didn’t understand.

 

“Well well you must be Rocket.” The giant woman said when he had joined his friend on the stage.

 

“Who are you? And what do you want?” Rocket demanded

 

“Hmp rude…and our little star prince spoke so highly of you.” She said clapping her hands her formal clothes changing to something similar to his own clothes but darker in color. “It doesn’t matter dose it. Just that you have been rumored to have hurt him. Now I’ve been told by the two of my sisters you’ve met that all rumors were false. So I won’t ask about them.”

 

“You..you.” Rocket stuttered but was distracted by Groot squeaking and laughter turning to see the female colossal dropping a flower crown on Groot’s head.

 

“Come..we can walk..you need to buy parts and so do I. Ent will watch your little one..it has been forever since she’s seen one of her own kind.” The giant woman said with an amused smile before stepping off the stage and walking towards the stalls. Rocket was caught between staying and following knowing he did need the parts. He hadn’t seen Groot so happy in a long time. So he quickly followed after the woman after telling Groot who nodded solemnly before returned to his conversation with the other who made more flowers.

 

Rocket followed the woman as she started her walk keeping an eye out for any danger barely listening as she bargained with some people at the stall but when he looked at her again he saw the mark of the ravagers on her shoulder.

 

“You’re one of them.” Rocket hissed making her turn her head.

 

“For someone so smart you can be obviously slow.” She said as she paid for what she needed.

 

“I am smarter than anyone you’ll meet.” Rocket grumbled but snatched the fruit she offered him after biting into one that she’d bought as well.

 

“I’m sure you are pretty smart but clearly you lack something if you missed how home sick the little star prince was.”

 

“Like he said anything.” Rocket grumbled.

 

“Why should he?”

 

“We’re his team.” Rocket finally growled. “We’re suppose to be fam..to be able to trust each other.”

 

She stopped and turned to look at him giving him a look.

 

“What do you know of Peter’s past?” She asked softly.

 

“Shit. I know that stupid music is connected to his mother and that he grew up among you bloody lot.” Rocket replied.

 

“Did you know Peter was barely six years old when he was picked up? His mother died and not an hour later, he was stolen from his home. That he was smaller than you are now?” The woman replied making Rocket just stare at her in disbelieve before she tugged a small holo locket from her pocket and opening it up. It was her holding a tiny boy with green eyes. He knew those eyes and knew that it was Peter and he looked so happy. “He was so tiny..we mistook him for a baby and poor boy was so traumatized by everything he had no will to live or do anything. If it hadn’t been for the first mate and Captain, I doubt he’d have ever recovered from so many traumas in such a short amount of time. Those first few years..all Peter was to us was a little baby boy who needed family and we ourselves..people without homes..without anyone else..who knew what it was like to lose everything and to then be pushed into something we didn’t expect. Well we happily took him as our own and he will always be one of us.”

 

“Why?” Rocket asked letting one hand reach out to the image of Peter before yanking it back and looking away.

 

“Because to ravagers..crew..is family.” She said before she put the locket away. “We may get angry..we may say things we don’t mean..but we are a family and you don’t turn your back on family. I know that’s what Peter wants for you and the rest of the Guardians.”

 

“And we mucked that up something good.” Rocket muttered.

 

“Yes you did..but Peter adores you all.” She said with a giggle. “It will get better..that’s one thing..no matter how bad things are..things can get better. Even if you have to make it that way yourself.”

 

“Has anyone ever told you, you’re too fucking insightful.” Rocket said making her snort before her two side left eyes winked at him.

 

“You have no clue.”  She said with a laugh. “Now how about we go get your friend and let you two get back to your ship.”  
  
“Yeah..mind let me see a few more pictures of baby Peter?” Rocket asked after a moment.

 

“Of course..anything that will make the boy squeal in embarrsement.”

 

“I like the way you think.”


	15. Maternal Instincts

Peter had no damn clue how he and Yondu had went from arguing, to finding his self basically trapped on the bed, with him watching Yondu being kicked out of his own damn cabin by his first mate.

 

He did have a clue as to why Kraglin had growled..and it wasn’t some little growl as he locked Yondu, who had been too damn surprised to really fight, out of the cabin before turning around and the glare was directed at Peter. Peter (who refused to admit he let out a whine of fear) just backed up in the nest of blankets to put a bit of space between them in case Kraglin decided to toss him out too (he really wished that Kraglin had).

 

The moment the whine escaped Peter’s lips, Kraglin’s face had changed from angry to worried and moved over to the bed. It was in this moment Peter recalled that while Kraglin only claimed to be Xandraian, it wasn’t true. He was only half..and it was the other half of him..the one Peter had barely been told about that had these instincts. Ones that were so damn strong that it removed other thoughts from their minds except taking care of their mates and their children. Right now however..Kraglin had seen Yondu as a danger to Peter but he was still Kraglin’s mate. Hence, the reason Yondu had only been kicked out and not killed. 

 

Peter didn’t have too much time to think before Kraglin was on the bed and shoving him down into the blankets and making sure he was basically wrapped in them keeping him pretty much pinned down in the nest of pillows and blankets. Peter did try to fight it but it wasn’t working as the other was not only more flexible then Peter was but had more practice in getting someone who didn’t want to stay still to stay still (then again he had a ton of practice on getting Peter to stay still since he was little).

 

 Yeah this was something he hadn’t missed. Though to be honest the last time Kraglin had lost his self in his instincts Peter had been 21 and nearly died from a job gone bad…really really bad. He still remembered the terror that had coursed through him and how much horror it caused the rest of the crew when they found out one of their own had left Peter there. Especially since, he had what they’d been sent after and still..no matter how annoying the kid was he proved more than once he was a ravager and not just the Captain and the first mate’s son.

 

It was also one of the few times anyone of the crew had ever seen Kraglin kill like he had. Even the members who had been with the crew long before Yondu was Captain or he and Kraglin were a couple swore they’d never seen such a bloody mess. What had been worse that the guy was still alive, if you could call it alive, when Kraglin was done. They had to space the bastard to put him out of his misery.

 

Peter hadn’t seen it, after all, he’d been in a hospital planet side fighting for his life during a surgery to fix the damage that had been left on his body. After he’d been released but still needing almost round the clock care, Kraglin had locked them both up in the Captain’s cabin and didn’t leave except for food and a few duties (mostly to check on Yondu who also kept hovering about his cabin but keeping his distance after Kraglin started throwing his knifes).

 

Of course, Peter had been so drugged and blissed out from the pain meds he slept through most of it. He wasn’t even going to get that this time. So he tried to calm down and hopefully that would help Kraglin who was now curled mostly around him humming. And that humming really was nice and it was actually calming and…

 

Kraglin smiled to his self as Peter stopped fighting and the sleepy little sounds he always made once he was asleep were heard. He let out his own little purr as he kept looking around the den..it was perfectly safe. Maybe..in a few days, he’d let his mate back into the room..but for now, he had his baby to focus on.


	16. A bit of Kraglin's past

Kraglin always said he couldn’t remember his father at least nothing good about him. His mother rarely spoke of him when he was growing up but he knew she missed him when he finally let their family.

 

“Why?” A 14 year old Kraglin demanded one day as he watched his mother brush her white hair. His mother skin..he always remembered the light blue tinge it had, had gotten even paler lately and he knew..he knew then she wouldn’t be around much longer.

 

“Depsite things my little one..I do still love him.” She said as she set the brush down. “I know it’s hard to understand and you may never fully understand it. You are half my blood..my kind..my little forbidden star.” She turned and took his face in her hands and pressed their foreheads together.

 

“Momma.” Kraglin said softly.

 

“Nothing to us is more important then our families, our clans. It is something we never involded out of despite what was done to us to move us forward. We will kill for them..nothing in this universe compares to our families and our love of them. We are not cold monsters like the universe would believe us to be.” She said softly opening her red eyes where she had closed them and a few tears fell down her face.

 

“I don’t want a mate or a family if I’m going to be sad like you.” Kraglin said firmly though both knew it was a lie.

 

Kraglin had said almost every day since his first baby cousin was born when he was four he couldn’t wait to grow up and have a mate and children.

 

“Oh my little one..you say so many things but you don’t mean them..you’re going to be amazing someday..” She chuckled showing off her starp teeth a moment with her smile which  he returned with his own sharp smile. “You’re going to be a better mother then I.”

 

“Don’t say that momma.” Kraglin replied curling up in her lap too big and yet feeling so small there as she held him and hummed one of the countless songs he remembered her singing. 


	17. Chapter 17

Kraglin woke from the dream slowly a few tears dripping down his cheek which he quickly wiped away. He rarely dreamed of his mother since that day he left the planet. The day the war that went on spilled onto their surface and into the underground forcing everyone to flee. He remembers his mother standing despite how weak she had become. How she knew her end was coming and she swore she would go out fighting like the warrior she had been before. He remembers taking his baby’s cousins hand and running to hide them. He remembers seeing family members die and watching his mother..his mother who had never denied her race despite the hate it brought down was executed simply for being…being...

 

“Momma?” Peter’s voice interrupted his thoughts making him look down and smile at a still sleepy Peter. “You okay?”

 

“Yes baby just..a dream.” Kraglin said leaning to nuzzle into Peter’s hair as Peter let out a yawn. “I’m going to get some food..stay..” He ordered firmly as he set up and Peter sat up as well running a hand through his hair watching Kraglin trying to judge how much he was still..well he never had a word for this.

 

Peter watched Kraglin move about the room a moment before he was out the door. Peter didn’t even bother with the lock knowing he was being locked in again. He just wondered how long this would last. Until it was over..he guessed he stand a few days of being smothered by the only person he was sure loved him and cared for him just like his birth mother had. He curled up under the blankets and waited for Kraglin to return with food and his mind wondered what had the other been dreaming that had him so upset.

 --------------------------------------

None of the crew dared comment when Kraglin appeared in the mess and headed straight for Cook who took a step back from him. That was their signal to run. If cook was afraid of the first mate and he hadn’t done anything to her it meant none of them were safe from the wrath that could fall.

 

It took only a few moments for Kraglin to inform her what he needed and wanted before Cook finally moved to start making up the tray and writing down what she would need to do for the next several days.

 

“You going to let me see the boy anytime soon?” Yondu said leaning against the door frame of the mess hall. Yeah he was playing with fire but honestly he had every right to ask.

 

“If you don’t piss me off more.” Kraglin said simply giving his mate a half glare.

 

“Wasn’t trying to.” Yondu replied simply giving Kraglin a look that sent a familier sensation down the the other’s spine and he let out a growling purr that Yondu was very familer with.

 

“No! Not in my kitchen. Out the two of you. I’ll have the food done soon enough.” Cook growled making Kraglin smirk and Yondu chuckle before he turned to leave knowing very well his first mate was close behind. Maybe he’d let his mate back into the nest sooner then he thought.


	18. Run

The moment they were out of sight of the mess Yondu found his self slammed up against the wall with Kraglin’s mouth on his, the other’s tongue working on exploring his mouth while he worked to return the favor. He was given a moment to catch his breath when Kraglin pulled away and started to kiss, lick and suck down the other’s throat as if trying to punch every breath of air out of the other.

 

“Fuck.” Yondu hissed as he tried to get his hands under Kraglin’s jacket only to find the other snarling into his mouth and using his height to pin him up against the wall.

 

“think we need to find someplace..more horizontal.” Kraglin growled out nipping hard at Yondu’s lips before pulling back and giving the other a look before he pulled away and headed for the nearby cabin that was meant to be the first mate’s but it wasn’t used at all. Yondu would use it on those rare bouts he’d be locked out of his cabin but Kraglin had it locked down tight.

 

Yondu pushed away from the wall when he realized Kraglin was walking slower than normal and he recognized that swing in the other’s hips. It took a moment to realize Kraglin was taking the long way to the cabin, which meant one thing.

 

It took him all of five minutes to get his brain online before he took off running after Kraglin, which was exactly what the taller male wanted as he hurried his footsteps before he started running as well passing by two of the crewmembers who yelped in surprise.

 

“Shit!” one of the hissed before shouting into the com. “Clear deck  Z131498. Captain and first mate run.”

 

It was an order not used very often but on occasion it happened. Yondu and Kraglin tried to keep this little game of chase confined to places outside of the ship (mostly because if Yondu caught Kraglin before they reached their cabin they’d be found fucking where ever he was caught).

 

“Was wondering if we’d have to deal with this.” Horus muttered rubbing his face as he pulled up the screens where he was on the bridge and started locking down the deck to make sure the Captain and fist mate didn’t’ leave their floor. They all had their own damn issues with other crew members and instincts. He knew the moment they all realized what had happened with Peter that there was a chance of this. He only hoped they would be docked and not deal with it.

 

(Now back to our lovely couple ;P )

 

It was also a rush to lose his self in this. He would get within a few inches of his mate before he’d slip away. The chittering laugher of Kraglin’s feeling his ears with how close he came to catching him only to lose him. He could feel the blood thumping in his ears as he again narrowly missed his mate again only to crash into some grates and snarling as Kraglin only stopped long enough to look back and throw a wicked grin his way before he took off again. Yondu crashing after him.

 

Kraglin didn’t stop running and didn’t bother trying to hide in one of the few storage rooms they passed. If he was more desperate..he would have..but this time..no he was going to enjoy this time.

 

He gasped in   a brief moment of pain when he tripped and hit the ground hard, only to growl when he realized that Yondu had cheated using his arrow to knock a few boxes in his way. Well if his mate wasn’t going to play fair then he wasn’t going to either.

 

He slowed down his run waiting until Yondu had gotten within inches of him before taking a sharp turn and making sure to pass the stock pile of crates he knew had been left there laughing when Yondu didn’t have time to stop and crashed into them.

 

“You fucking bitch.” Yondu shouted after him.

 

“Not fucking me yet dovey!” Kraglin laughed as he took off out of sight not bothering to slow down. They’d done this game before and he knew the moment he was caught Yondu would punish him for that little stunt but all was fair in love and war.

 

Their chase lasts for a good twenty minutes before Kraglin has had enough and managed to slam his self into the wall near the cabin door barely getting it open before Yondu is slamming into him and pinning him to the floor.

 

The door quietly shutting and locking behind them is the only sound outside their panting as they try to catch their breath before Kraglin lets out a growl and is flipping them so he is straddling the Centration.

 

“Going to just growl at me or are you going to..oh fucking gods..” Yondu ended up gasping as Kraglin finally rolled his hips against his.

 

“Going to do more then growl.” Kraglin mocked as he kept up the movement. “Going to have you in me very soon and then I’m going to be in you. Not picky.”

 

Yondu felt his words get punched out of him as Kraglin rolled up hips again before reaching down to work the other’s coat open and leaning forward to lick and suck at the expose skin.

 

Convincing the other to get off so they could strip took 15 minutes though Yondu couldn’t complain every time he got a good grope in making Kraglin growl and smack his hands hard and pinning him to kiss him breathless.

 

It took another ten to get on the damn bed.

 

“Fuck..you..” Yondu panted out as Kraglin had worked his self down to take the other’s cock into his mouth and sucking.

 

“Soon enough love..but right now I’m going to suck you dry..” Kraglin said popping off for a moment with a wet filthy noise licking his lips before he resumed.

 

“Evil..that’s what you are.” Yondu groaned loudly before Kraglin pulled off again licking his lips.

 

“No love..evil would be me licking the other way for hours on end like you do some nights..which maybe later.” Kraglin purred out before he crawled up to straddle the other’s lap and pressed their mouths together in a desperate kiss as he ground down.

“Hmm evil sounds good.” Yondu got out before flipping them and pinnng Kraglin to the bed.

 

Their last run had been some time ago, it had been on some jungle like planet. No really upper life forms so they didn’t have to keep away from anyone. It had lasted for hours. He’d catch Kraglin, they’d fuck, sleep and they wake up and do it all again. Best three days that had in some time.

 

“Are you going to stare or get to fucking me?” Kraglin hissed when Yondu realized he had got lost in his thoughts about their last run.

 

“Shut up.” Yondu ordered shifting back and tossing the other’s legs over his shoulders not that he had to hold them there. Kraglin had been in his position often enough to do it without being told.  

 

“Whatever you say my captain.”

 


	19. Regrets

 

It was so rare for he and his mate to get to do this and he couldn’t remember why they didn’t do it more often. Yes it had been harder when Peter was younger but the boy was grown..well maybe not as grown as they thought.  

 

“You’re thinking too loud.” Kraglin muttered rolling over onto Yondu’s chest and giving him a half glare.

 

“Can’t help it darling..just thinking we need to do a proper hunt very soon.” Yondu chuckled pulling Kraglin into a deep filthy kiss.

 

“Just us?” Kraglin said giving him a look clearly not ready to leave Peter alone for too long.  

 

“Nah..was thinking we do a full family hunting trip..like we did when Peter was 14..” Yondu replied simply. “Don’t know why the hell we didn’t do it more often when he was younger.” He added more towards his self.

 

“Because every time we tried some big job would come up.” Kraglin replied. “Think we spent more time working then spending time with him.” He added softly.

 

“Guess we need to make up for that.” Yondu replied trailing his fingers through the sweat soaked hair of his mate.

 

 

“Remember the first time you let him use your arrow.” Kraglin said after a moment of silence.

 

“Yeah..kid freaked out and lost control of it..” Yondu chuckled.

 

“And then you freaked out because not only had one little terran used your arrow but also cut his self trying to catch it when he lost control and it dropped to the ground.” Kraglin teased.

 

Yondu couldn’t argue with that it was one of his proudest moments of his boy. Though the resulting panic after wards had made him question not listening to his mate and locking the boy up in their cabin.

 

Peter had cried and freaked out mostly because Yondu had. The cut had bled a lot but thankfully wasn’t as bad as it looked. Yondu had almost stopped all lessons with it (and any weapon) after that but Peter insisted. He had better luck with the blasters then he did the arrow or knives but he could use them.

 

It was worth the looks on the crews face though six months later when during an attack Yondu had been gagged and Peter had gotten lose enough to whistle loudly. The arrow had been erratic but it had done its job killing the man who had his grip on Yondu.

 

“We should rest..I’m going to want another round before I go feed the baby.” Kraglin said with a yawn curling closer to Yondu who continued to run his fingers through the other’s hair. It wasn’t long before they both were out asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

 

“I see you two made up.” Peter said when Kraglin finally turned up with the food and Yondu standing in the doorway.

 

“Shush.” Kraglin ordered simply making Peter snort and put the data pad aside that he was reading to get out of bed and over to the table to eat the food he could smell.

 

“You two look way to happy to have just talked.” Peter said making a bit of blush come up Kraglin’s face and Yondu just snorted as he locked the door behind him before joining the other two at the table.

 

“Again shush and just eat or I swear I’ll make you eat it.” Kraglin said simply.

“Like you’re not already fighting off that temptation.”  Peter said instantly regretting his words as a spoon was shoved into his mouth.

 

“You were warned boyo.” Yondu chuckled.

 

Peter mumbled and pulled the spoon out of his mouth after swallowing and rolling his eyes. He took another bite of his food ignoring the look Yondu gave him while Kraglin started eating his own meal but only after he’d watched Peter eat a few bites of his food.

 

Peter had to admit he was surprised when Kraglin left him alone with Yondu but then again.

 

“Yondu I really need to get back to my crew.” Peter said seriously.

 

“No.” Yondu replied still drinking the cup of what passed for as booze on the ship.

 

“Yondu.”

 

“Do you honestly think you’ll make it past the door before he knows boy?” Yondu said giving him a look.

 

“I can try..” Peter said definatly

 

“Oh we both know you can try.” Yondu chuckled. “But we both know that you won’t make to the next floor before Kraglin is hunting you down.”

 

“He won’t notice I’m gone until I am if you distract him.” Peter replied.

 

“Yeah and when he figures out you’ve escaped I’ll end up with a blade tossed at my head, maybe in my gut. Non fatal of course the sex is just too good.”

 

“GAH! Dad I don’t want to hear that!” Peter said turning dark red and covering his face with his hands while Yondu let out a roar of laughter.

 

 


End file.
